Raggs Requiem and Barsburg's Continued Story
by Td03
Summary: Young battle sklave, Teito Klein met Ouka, trailing Mikhail and Raphael's resonance. A socio/pacifist sklave and a royal's clone meet each other but history is preventing them, at least, outside the God Zone. Chapter 10 Pre-post Episode 2 - Ouka ran away to District 7 to be with her military friend, Teito with Kururu, while Mikage covered their tracks.
1. C1: Sklave Arena

**Hello, this is my second fanfic. 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' will be postponed for a long time, because I have three more stories in my book to write here & post.**

**WARNING: my grammar sucks.**

**Chapter 1 : Sklave arena**

"No! I don't want to go!" a seven years old Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg shouted.

"Young Lady! You simply must accompany me today! One of my contacts wants to meet you after some entertainment. You will behave yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Granne said.

Ouka was very much aware what the word 'entertainment' her despicable Aunt actually meant. She had heard enough about what her 'family' think of for an entertainment. Her Aunt is going to take her to the sklave arena.

The Barsburg Empire had a large stock of labour according to her tutors. Most of them are sklaves. Sold like a thing and disposed like a thing. Owned and abused by their masters.

There are two types of them. Ones who serve houses and ones who are called combat sklaves. They were given weapons and thrown into a huge arena to fight... kill... each other to survive... and the royals and other people who have money sat and watch them and cheer... it disgusted her.

'Why does the imperial army so.. so.. so low with morals?' she thought, but she didn't want to anger her Aunt, so she reluctantly nodded and murmured, " I understand, Aunt Granne"

"Good."

She and her Aunt sat beside some of her Aunt's aqquantances. She silently glared at her Aunt for dragging her to this place. Why did Father even agree?! She's seven years old! She shouldn't watch this kind of stuff. But nooooo... she's the next Ruler of the Empire, she should mature early, she should do what adults do... Psh... yeah, watch people forced to kill each other. Great way to mature, Father...

She couldn't stand hearing her Aunt's ramblings about her 'pets' or sklave fights or owning a new 'pet' let alone watch the real deal.

She know she'd hate it. She prayed silently some miracle will happen to stop today's arena. A giant storm appear or a tornado! Then the show would be postponed. Better yet, let this place destroyed. One less arena the better.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO TODAY'S SKLAVE BATTLE!"

The crowd cheered. Ouka reluctantly clapped her hand, under her Aunt's glare. She knew that her niece hated this kind of thing. Her niece voiced them a few times.

"WITH NO FURTHER ADO, LET THE FIGHTERS IN AND... **FIGHT**!"

The gates opened and one by one scary-looking men holding various weapons, be it knife, sword, dagger, knun-chucks, chains ran to the middle and clashed.

Ouka muffled a gasp and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch it. She shivered quietly. They're killing each other. There's blood everywhere. She was disgusted hearing her Aunt's cheers.

Then she heard the cries of the spectators gets louder each second. She reluctantly looked at the arena to see what's happening and couldn't believe her eyes.

A boy.

There's a boy in there.

A combat sklave too, but still a boy. He's probably the same age as her. And he was winning.

He slice through the other parties with his two giant arm blades. She was both horrified and awed. She couldn't take her eyes of his form.

Soon, the battle ended. And with some strange feeling, she followed the boy. Her Aunt was too busy chatting with her friends to even care.


	2. C2: Varae Vox

**Chapter 2 : Encounter**

Soon, the battle ended. And with some strange feeling, she followed the boy. Her Aunt was too busy chatting with her friends to even care.

The boy walked away silently. He barely heard, "Good job" came from a man has white wrappings on his eyes and walked away.

He entered a wide square, empty and gloomy hall. The place only has a few furnitures. Some chairs and a water fountain in the center of the hall. This place is where the batch of sklaves whowill wait until they were called to the arena. Instead of cells each of them was familiar with, thay waited at a decent hall. The people wanted them to 'enjoy' their last day in a different place rather than a cell.

He snorted. 'Things' don't enjoy. 'Things' have no feelings.

_Feelings are useless. They render you. They cause you pain much worse than your tortures._

Besides, he would not die so easily. Miroku-sama and Kal trained him to half-dead everyday not for him to die on a simple battle.

He walked towards the fountain. The water isn't exactly clean, nor it is dirty. Though it will be dirty with blood now that he used the fountain to clean the blood stains on his body. He drowned his blades in the water. Then he took them out and set them aside to let it dry.

Then his ears picked up a small timid voice.

"H-Hello?"

He turned around and saw a girl of his age standing across him He had sense her coming in minutes ago but just ignored her. He kept silent, letting her eyes all over him.

Meanwhile, Ouka finally had a good view of him. His face is round, with full lips and strikingly green eyes. He has short dark brown hair cropped short and parted down in the middle. He wore a dark blue vest and a torned shorts. She could clearly see he's malnourished.

He waited for her to talk. It's so obvious she's one of those royals if her blue ruffled gown indicates anything. She's probably one of those spoiled princesses he met when their father wanted to buy him.

"I-I saw your fight. Um... (Think of an excuse, Ouka!) I noticed your arm is bleeding... Would you like me to heal it? (Great excuse, Ouka. You hadn't mastered your healing zaiphon yet!)" she asked.

He blinked.

Twice.

That was not what he expected. Here is a complete stranger wanted to heal his wound? No one ever said that! Except Kurena, but that was under Miroku-sama's orders at the start. He eyed her suspiciously. What does she want in return?

Ouka was worried he didn't say anything. She took a couple steps forward but he backed away.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked. He shouldn't. He's a sklave. He had no right to ask, but this is weird. This girl is being too nice.

She was surprised by his tone, but she calmly answered, "I just wanted to help you. I like to heal people. I'm Ouka."

"Full name." He stated. He couldn't make the same mistake as before. He had once insulted an older boy's first name. Turns out his last name is Oak. From the books he read in Miroku-sama's library, the Oak family is an influential family. Very esteemed and respected. And the boy's Father, from what Kal said, is a very important figure. He was punished severely.

Ouka was confused by his request, but nonetheless answered, "..Roseamanelle Ouka... Barsburg. But you can call me Ouka!" she was a bit worried of giving him her last name.

He stood shocked. Her last name is Barsburg. Her last name is the same as Miroku-sama's. He realized who she really is. He bowed deeply, surprising her, "I-I apologize for-for my inso-insolence. Excuse me-"

"Wait! Whare are you-"

"I really shouldn't talk to you" he hastily cut her off and grabbed his blades and walked pass her.

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand, stopping him, stopping them both, frozen.

A wave of nostalgic crashed them.

She saw him. His green eyes. A younger him. With those beautiful angel wings.

He saw her. Her pink eyes. A younger her. With those pretty angel-like wings.

He turned around and locked eyes with her. His right bleeding hand still being held in her right hand. Mere seconds felt like eternity.

After a couple of minutes Ouka realized their predicament. She blushed and reluctantly let go of his hand, noticing hers are now dirty. He snapped out his trance-like state, blushed heavily, never having such contact and ran away from her.

**Pleaseeeeeeee Review!**

**Thank you so much for reading and adding my fic into your favorites!**


	3. C3: Where are You? Part 1

**Chapter 3 : Where are you? Part 1**

He ran away from her without a word.

She stood dumfounded. She hadn't even asked for his name. She ran back to her Aunt who was still busy not bothered of her dissappearence.

* * *

><p>In Miroku's estate, the boy stared at his right hand. Not at his wound and now dried blood, but reminiscing the feeling.<p>

"Oh no! Your hand! It's bleeding!"

He recognized that voice as Kurena's. She frantically searched for some bandage.

He rolled his eyes, "It's fine, Kurena."

But he knew she wouldn't stop fussing.

Ouka really missed him. It's been two month now.

She had, discreetly, persuaded her Aunt to take her to the sklave arena again. But no sign of him. She went there again but still no sign of him. She finally gave up going back there again as she couldn't watch those poor sklaves killing each other. She almost vomited on her second visit.

Today is her eighth birthday. This morning, she had opened all of herbirthday gifts. Her Father gave her another of her mother's necklace.

She knew her mother had a giant collection of jewelries. She always loved shiny things. She took off her diamond crusted necklace, previously her mother's, and put it in her own jewelry box, and wore the pearl necklace around her small neck. The pearl was pure white. Not gray like most pearls. It was beautiful.

Her Aunt gave her money. No surprise there.

Her three caretakers gave her a full set of winter clothes. It was black and bluish pink. If anything it would almost look like a mourning robe.

She wore the winter coat immediatly.

It was like a routine, actually.

In the morning she would unwrap all of her gifts. During afternoon until evening, there will be no lessons for her, so she had lots of spare time.

And at night her caretakers would decorate one of the many halls in her palace and use the money her Father gave them and buy another one of those enourmous cakes which she would not be able to finish... Leftovers then be given to the sklaves...

During her free time, she would sneak out of the castle and take a walk around, stretch her legs and all that. She would leave a recorder of her playing the piano in her room and lock the door, so the people passing by would think she spend the whole time playing the music her mother wrote.

Since she came alone, no caretakers, no stiff gusrds, no royal fancy carriages, the people, her citizens treat her like a normal eight years old girl, instead of somekind of pampered princess who they should bow down to.

She also took Kururu with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for your reviews! I'll do my best to type extra faster and post earlier!<strong>

**Send a review (not PM ''cause I still don't understand how to use it) if any of you know an excellent fanfic about Pandora Hearts or Shakugan no Shana, please. I've recently taken a liking to these.**


	4. C4: Where are You? Part 2

**Chapter 4 : Where are You? Part Two**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My Dad brought the laptop with him to his work for days I can't write my new chapters.**

**I'll do my best to post sooner.**

* * *

><p>Kal unlocked the door of his cell and he walked out.<p>

"Today is your birthday," Kal said, "You're free for the day until midnight as always."

I peered, "... Can I go outside?"

Kal stared at him for a couple of seconds, "Fine. Just remember, no funny business. And return back before midnight."

He nodded.

"I **mean** it. Because I **will** find you," Kal said. His height towering him, sending shiver down his spine.

He recalled that day.

It was a few days after he got in Miroku-sama's estate, being trained extencively and tortured everyday. He couldn't remember anything at all. He lost his memories.

He didn't know that that kind of treatment is normal. He couldn't recall any. But he didn't like it.

So, at one night, he finally had the guts to escape the place.

With his small size, he easily hid and left pass the gates, something he was grateful of his height. But, after he passed the main gate, Kal suddenly attacked him from behind, giving him a slash horizontal scar on his back.

He had no idea how Kal had found him hiding behind a small berry bush, but he didn't care.

They clashed.

But Kal had much more skill, more speed, more strength than him. He was left half-dead. So, on a fast and crazy attempt thanks to his adreline rush, he bit Kal's fingers very hard and ran away.

And for some reason, Kal found him again when he was hiding in a crate. And in a carriage. And on top of a tree! He just appeared behind his back like a ghost!

Well, he didn't gave up trying to escape, but he was very worn down, so Kal dragged him back kicking and screaming.

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" he huffed.

Kal smirked, "Here, it's cold outside," he threw a simple black winter coat to him, it was old, but still usefull, and a pair of knee-length leather boots. He nodded and left after putting them on.


	5. C5: Free Time

**Chapter 5 : Free time**

* * *

><p>Ouka went out for a walk.<p>

She had healed a leg wound of a poor men. He wanted to pay her for her help but she insisted on declining, saying that she's merely practicing her medical skill and knowledge of her healing zaiphon.

She also saw a few men sleeping in front of a doorstep. It was clear he's homeless. And he was shivering. So she gave him her cloak and left after being thanked profusely.

She met a young girl, probably a three years old, trying very hard to press down her stomach to stop her hunger. Ouka had given some of her money to her and sent her off to buy something to eat.

It's so obvious her citizen are very poor. From the state of this place, she almost cried.

The royals wouldn't care less. So she likes to sneak out and donate some food and money and clothes to them. But it just wasn't enough.

She sighed, releasing a cold air from her mouth.

She stopped when she noticed a place that had a sign of a cake. A cake shop. She walked in and looked aroung the shelves. Then she picked a small chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing on top.

"Hello," she greeted the shop owner at the counter, "How much should I pay for this?"

"That'll be sixty youth."

"Sixty? Why the huge raise? Last time I bought it it was just forty youth?" she asked. But she still payed the amount of money the shop owner said. God knows how much her citizen needed them and she had an almost infinite supply of money.

The man's smile brightened, "Thank you, young lady. Well, isn't it a bit obvious? This place is running out of money and even labour."

"Labour?" she didn't understand. There are lots of people around, all of who needed to work and would be happy to have one. Why would her Empire run out of labour?

"You shouldn't worry yourself with these things, little girl. Let us handle it. Why don't you go and enjoy your cupcake?" the man smiled. Ouka then left the shop.

She then bought a small white candle and a matchbox. Then she went to one of the local parks. Her birthday, today, is 1st December, so the whole place is snowing. The park was remote. She was completely alone here. A nice peaceful place to relax before she went back to her palace with all the political fuss.

The park, when it's not snowing, had grassy areas to sit and a few white benches. Since it's snowing the white benches blended with the snow making it hard to spot. She looked around to find one.

That's when she locked eyes with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! I'm evil :<strong>

**Sorry for not updating sooner. It's 'cause my Dad has been bringing the laptop with him to his work so I can't post any new chapter...**

**And I'm really sorry if my chapters are short. It's 'cause I like cliffhangers, it arouses my imagination of what the next chapter will be like.**

**I hope you would always check my stories, 'cause I will always come up with new ideas to write.**

**Thank you.**

**Td03... out.**


	6. C6: Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 6 : Reunion Part 1**

* * *

><p>Ouka had bought a small, cylinder white candle and a matchbox. She thought about where she could eat her cake. So she went to the local park.<p>

That's when she locked eyes with him.

Her head popped up so fast he was frightened it would fall off and roll on the snowy ground leaving red stains.

Then she ran.

She ran towards him.

He froze. How did she find him? Did she followed him? He didn't think so. Not many could follow him around let alone sneak up behind him. Who the heck is she? Why is she coming towards him? He wanted to run but for some weird reason he didn't.

"It's you!" she exclaimed. Alright, this proves that she stalked him. Why would she even talk to a thing like him? Didn't she notice his sklave collar? He's only wearing a vest, his sklave collar is in plain view! Does she know him?

He took a good look at this girl.

And he only had one word...

An Angel...

She had a long wavy pink hair and pink-purplish eyes. She wore a black winter coat with white fur cuffs. And, if he isn't hallucinating, he swore she had black, feathery wings behind her.

Then her mouth widen strangely. He saw this kind of expression before. Oh, right, Kurena sometimes does it. What did she said it's called? S- Smel- Smli- Smile?

"It's so nice to meet you!" she said.

Nice? Why is it nice to see him? What the heck is she talking about? Is she crazy?

Then she frowned, "Y-You don't remember me?"

He tilted his head. As a thing he had no right to talk unless he is asked by his superior. She looked a bit like one, what with all the rather fancy winter coat.

So he answered, "No, I don't."

He debated on wether saying 'I'm sorry' but he remembered Miroku-sama once said that saying your sorry to someone means you show mercy, and having mercy means you show weakness, and he is strictly forbidden for showing any weakness, so he refrain from saying such.

Then she looked down, "O-oh.." then she mumbled quietly, "...I should've known..." but he heard it. He had a really good hearing, which is very useful to detect his foes. Although he has no idea why.

He looked at her line of sight and saw what she held in her hands. A small cake, he once ate a similar one.

That was, actually, the first thing he ate right after he woke up. He couldn't remember anything.

He just woke up in a sklave airship with other sklaves. His former name was 076. When Miroku-sama asked his name, he vaguely remembered a name, which is now his name. And then he noticed a small white candle and a matchbox.

Then he heard another voice, coming behind her. And he saw a weird looking creature. It was small and black and had wings with yellow eyes. And it talked!

"Ouka-sama! Why are you talking with this runt?! He has no manners whatsoever-"

"Kururu!" Ouka cut that thing's, Kururu, ramblings.

"What? Who-" he bit his lips to stop asking. He couldn't believe he almost asked something, ask for an explanation! He's a sklave, he had no right to ask!

"Huh? Oh! This is Kururu! She's a Fluyong Dragon! She's pretty much like a sister to me. Don't mind what she just said, she's just worried about me," she smiled apologetically.

"And you runt, you should bow before Ouka-sama! She's the Empress of-"

"KURURU!" she covered Kururu's mouth and looked around frantically. She sighed in relief that no one had heard what Kururu was going to say.

His eyes widen. Now he remembered her. She was.. that girl.. he met years ago.. Ouka.. Roseamanelle Ouka... Barsburg... her last name is Barsburg...

Like Miroku-sama's..

And she's the Empress of...

His mind panicked. He's before the presence of the daughter of Barsburg's Emperor. Is that why she came to him? Is she going to declare an execution for him? He didn't really care if he had to die. He'a just a thing. His previous owner always told him,

_Battle sklaves are consumable goods. We have countless people who can replace you._

_You think your special, runt? Get lost!_

_Clean the hall! And maybe I'll consider on giving you a stack of hay for your bed._

_What? You think I'mma give ya food? Ha ha ha! If your so desperate eat the dog food there!_

His only regret is that he's going to highly dissapoint Miroku-sama... and Kal... and Kurena...

"I-I apologize, Y-Your highness! I'll go-"

"Wait! Please don't go! I haven't-"

"I really shouldn't talk-"

"even asked for your name!"

He was shocked, "B-But I'm just a sklave-"

"Nonsense! I don't care! Sklave or not, you are a human being too! We're all the same."

"What? But-"

"And you can talk to me whenever and whatever you like! I say so and you deserve it." She huffed and sat beside him.

She sat beside him.

She is sitting beside him!

His mind went blank. Here he was, a sklave, and a princess beside him. No ammount of training Kal threw at him would ever prepare him for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. The more the faster I'll update! 'Cause what's the point of updating if no one is reading?<strong>


	7. C7: Reunion Part 2

**07-Ghost : God's Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Td03 is back!<strong>

**I am so, so, soooooooo sorry for not updating in a month or so! I got an exam and when I'm done I was writing a new story 'Time Ripples of the Winters and the Moon' because I watched the movie 'Rise of a Guardian' and it was sooooooooooo cool I had to write my own fanfic. Then I decided to write Danny Phantom fic when I noticed the similarity of Jack & Danny, and then I decided to write a Detective Conan fic when I read a Conan comic in my school library and... I guess I forgot that the book where I wrote this story is buried under my school books and school papers...**

**He he... ^~^?**

**Well don't worry, I found my book now I'll continue the story. Although don't expect me to update so soon because I'm also writing a Jack/Fem!Danny fic, a Danny/Fem!Jack fic, a Fem!Teito/Ayanami fic, and a Fem!Conan/Kaito fic.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fanfic is hardwork<span>****.**** Fanfic is**** focus. Fanfic is obsession. Fanfic is insatiable consumption. **

**Fanfic is sitting for hours in front of a TV screen a movie screen or a computer screen with a comic book or a novel on your lap. **

**Fanfic is eyestrain and carpal tunnel syndrome and not enough exercise and staying up way, way past your bedtime.**

**Fanfic is people you don't tell your mother you're meeting. **

**Fanfic is people in the closet, people out and proud, people in costumes, people in T-shirts with slogans only fifty others would understand. **

**Fanfic is a loud dinner conversation scaring the waiter and every table nearby.**

**Fanfic is female. Fanfic is male. Fanfic lets female play at being male. Fanfic bends gender, straight, gay, prude, promiscuous. **

**Fanfic is fantasy. Fanfic doesn't care about norms or taboos or boundaries. **

**Fanfic is not real life. Fanfic is closer than real life. Fanfic knows what you're really like in the bedroom. Fanfic is how you would never, could never be in the bedroom. (so true... o.0)**

**Fanfic is shipping, never shipping, het, slash, gen, none of the above, more than the above. Fanfic is love for characters you didn't create. Fanfic is recreating the characters you didn't create. Fanfic is appropriation, subversion, dissention. Fanfic is adoration, extrapolation, imitation. Fanfic is dissection, criticism, interpretation. Fanfic is changing, experimenting, attempting.**

**Fanfic is creating****. Fanfic is drawing, painting, vidding: nine seasons in four minutes of love. Fanfic is words, language, authoring. Fanfic is essays, stories, betas, parodies, filks, zines, usenet posts, blog posts, message board posts, emails, chats, petitions, wank, concrit, feedback, recs. **

**Fanfic is writing for the first time since you were 12. Fanfic is finally calling yourself a writer.**

**Fanfic is signal and response. Fanfic is a stranger moving you to tears, anger, laughter. Fanfic is you moving a stranger to speak.**

**Fanfic is distraction. Fanfic is endangering your job, your grades, your relationships, your bank account.**** Fanfic gets no work done. Fanfic is too much work. Fanfic was/is just a phase. Fanfic could never be just a phase. Fanfic is where you found a friend, a sister, a kindred spirit. Fanfic is where you found a talent, a love, _a reason_.**

**SO YOU PEOPLE BETTER APRECIATE US AUTHORS FOR DOING ALL THE HARDWORK TO ENTERTAIN YOU AND JUST BE OURSELVES INSTEAD GIVING OUT FLAMES AND SAYING OUR HARDWORK IS A CHEAP IMITATION! THAT IS LOW! THAT IS EXTREEMLY LOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara does. Hell, I don't even own the laptop! My parents really discourage me of writing any kinds of story, I'm doing this behind their backs _ But this is my passion, and them forbidding me is driving me CRAZY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Reunion Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"I-I apologize, Y-Your highness! I'll go-"<p>

"Wait! Please don't go! I haven't-"

"I really shouldn't talk-"

"even asked for your name!"

He was shocked, "B-But I'm just a sklave-"

"Nonsense! I don't care! Sklave or not, you are a human being too! We're all the same."

"What? But-"

"And you can talk to me whenever and whatever you like! I say so and you deserve it." She huffed and sat beside him.

She sat beside him.

She is sitting beside him!

His mind went blank. Here he was, a sklave, and a princess beside him. No ammount of training Kal threw at him would ever prepare him for this.

After a few _very_ uncomfortable moments, he remembered what she just said. He cleared his throat, but it came out as a really dry cough.

"Are you having a cold?"

"Eh? N-no, I-I... no. The cold never bother me anyway, uh.. You... You said you wanted t-to, um..." Teito never really had any straight conversation with someone of his age. Every conversation he ever had was... all sklave and killing related. No one really ever bothered to ask his name. They just ask Miroku-sama or read the participants files. So he decided to just say it and be dumb with it, "I'm Teito..."

"Teito? What a nice name! Can I call you Teito-kun?"

He was shocked. 'Did _my_ name just got a compliment? And a good one? From an Empress? And why is she asking if she can call me a specific nickname? She's the Empress! Why is she not ordering me around?'

From all of his experience- 3 years experience more approximately, he lost his memories when he's 5 and now he is 8 years old- every person with any type of authority would and _will_ abuse their authority. His mind seems to be malfunctioning at the thought of the highest authority in Barsburg is absolutely nothing in any kind, shape, or form of resemblence to any royal family he had met.

"So... what are you doing here Teito-kun?" Ouka asked him.

"Ouka-sama..." Kururu sighed to herself.

Teito fidgeted, but then calmed himself down. There is no need to embaressed himself. "I'm just.. sitting..." 'That was lame' he thought, "Today is my birthday actually"

Ouka gasped, "Your birthday? Me too!"

"O-oh.." he mumbled. 'AAAAAAAAHHH!' he screamed in his head. Hedidn't know what else to say.

Ouka gave him an ear to ear grin and fish out something from her pocket. It was a really small brown cake, a white candle and a small box. He watched as she placed the small cake on her lap and took the lid off and place it on the edge of the bench.

Then she poked the candle on the center of the cake.

"Are you gonna eat that candle too?" He asked in a very casual and friendly way, Ouka noted.

His astonishment and curiosity won out his rational thoughts and trained instincts to register the fact that sklaves has absolute no right to ask the ones with sovereignty and power and sklaves must always realize their place and never talk casually with authorities unless they are permitted to.

Ouka laughed, and Teito liked it. "No silly. It's called a birthday candle."

"Birthday candle? What do you do with it-" His eyes widen. Why is he asking questions?!

"Just watch," she opened the small box and lit one in fire. Teito was mesmerized by the small blue- orange flame. It was beautiful.

_If only he knew..._

She lit the candle up and shifted her weight, and held the cake in front of her and him. "Since it appears we have the same birth date, let's blow the candle together. And don't forget to make a wish!"

"A... wish?"

She calmly explained the context to him, "When you blow your birthday candle, think of a wish. Any kind of wish! And it'll came true!" she smiled again.

Teito couldn't help but snort disbelievingly, "That's ridiculous."

She puffed her cheek, "Just make a wish, okay?"

Teito resisted the urge to roll his eyes at exasperation. He imitated Ouka and closed his eyes. And they blew the candle together together.

He stared at her briliant magnolia- creamy pink eyes.

She stared at his jade- deep emerald eyes. She was extreemly happy when she noticed the small twitch of smile on his lips.

**"OUKA-SAMA!"**

Kururu shouted, breaking the moment. And Ouka felt her arm was grabbed from behind by- _God, of all people!_- her Aunt.

"I cannot believe what I just saw!" Granne's despicable toad-like voice was deafning to Teito. "I was enjoying my quiet time walking around when I saw you making googly eyes with a stingy brat!" Granne sneered when she looked at Teito's dirty dark blue vest and torned brown shorts. "We are going back to the palace, young Lady! It's late!"

Granne huffed, and muttered, "Let's see how you deal your Father when he heard of this insult!" But Teito and Ouka heard it very clear. Granne dragged her up and away from Teito.

Teito kept staring at the spot where he last saw her, screaming at her... aunt. He looked down and noticed the fallen cake, the dead candle and the small box- matchbox, now he remembered what it's called- lying on the snow pile.

He picked up the matchbox and pocketed it. And he left the park with the one thing that would remind him of the girl he would never see again from the looks of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Better yet leave 10 reviews! Or a review for each chapter! OR A REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER FOR EACH OF MY STORY FOR ME!<strong>

**'Cause what's the point of updating if no one is reading?**

**Td03 out.**

**18 April 2014**


	8. Hiatus

Okay...

I'm sorry everyone...

but I don't think I'll be able to continue this story any time soon. I don't hate Teito Ouka, Good heavens no! I've just been enrolled in High School, my Dad is staying at home almost all day every day, and with my... uh... life problems, I just couldn't bring myself to finish this story.

I've been thinking a hell of a lot more and I've been trying to write a new and better Teito Ouka fiction. We all know we need more Teito x Ouka pairing, i.e. a sensible pairing and not pedo-yaoi. No offense to those who loves pedo / yaoi / both / are a gay yourself. It's just that MOST of the yaoi fictions are ALL lemons, m-preg, and plain shitty written. I have not find any good yaoi fic that doesn't include some romance blush crush and all that crap!

NOT that I am saying you shouldn't write those kinds of fictions. I mean, this IS a fanFICTION. No matter how bad the story, we all have equal rights to write whatever we want in this site as long as we don't actually do the rape thing and that the male authors who wrote m-preg don't go... preg.

Point is, this story is on a (lots of possibility) Hiatus.

I cherished all of you who will still review this story in the future and or put this in your account's favorites and follows. 'cause I know how much it must be to get the feeling of being pissed when one of your favorite story is suddenly declared Hiatus, or worse, Discontinued.

Thank you for reading this and another massive thank you if you don't flame me too much.

**DMGx 07 ghost lover** : You've been a wonderful online friend. I hope you're not too mad at me. I'm sorry for not PM-ing for... uh... months? I've been busy with school problems and I'm too stressed out I passed out in bed after school.

**xJaneGoldx**

**Mryhh**

**sevenghostloverx**

**juifhaylee9**

**kururuxmikage**

**churniaB**

**woohoospongebob**

**Kuroi Rin** : I know... it's such a great story. It breaks my heart to not having much time to type the next chapters unnoticed by my parents. It sucks! DX

**07 **: tHIS iS a pRETTY sHORT pEN nAME, 'ttebayo?

**Shion** **Amaterasu** : Yup. Especially those who didn't bother to give new paragraph and just cram the story in one paragraph. It's so hard to read. They have no passion in writing! *mad*. i love your profile pic. Allen is sooooooooo cute!

**Bd05** : Dammit Bd! Doa ku belum terkabul juga?! Update lah fic mu! Masa' masih 1 cerita reviewnya cuma 7... Black Bullet, si Kohina kan muncul lagi, dia nggak bakal mati kan? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee jangan... Trus Rentaro jadi gk sama Enju? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! BLACK BULLET! *shoot*

**Carina Quarene**

**LuckyxSteist** : Uhh... it's kinda obvious this is a Teito Ouka pairing. Like I said before... we need more of this pairing fics instead of pedo-yaoi.

**Touka** : He he... Yuki-sensei... Why won't she reveal Warheit Teito Klein's face in the last chapter?! **RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

**ANarrativeCloud**

**ArcticPhoenixLivelyRequem**

**CutieGirlly**

**DJ Awesome101**

**LunarRazorblade20**

**Mai96**

**narutolover10110**

**midnightstorm111**

** .1**

**megglesmcg**

**TyrannicalQueen3**

**SmileyJuli**

**fallendestinyxx**

* * *

><p><strong>If I have another time, I'd write the new Teito x Ouka fiction. Keep a look out for "Red Dwarf Star" in the future.<strong>

**Yes. I stole the title from astronomy. Big deal. *huffed***


	9. NOT A HIATUS, BUT A NOTIFICATION

**ATTENTION! TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS AND ONLINE FRIENDS, MY QUOTA RAN OUT AND I CAN'T ACCESS MY ACCOUNT EVEN THROUGH WIFI, SEEING AS THE SYSTEM FORBID FFN FOR PRIVACY PROTECTION PROTOCOL BULLSHIT. FAVE 'DEEP CUTS' AND IF I UPDATE A CHAPTER, IT MEANS I CAN ACTUALLY ACCESS MY ACCOUNT HERE AND I'M CURRENTLY ANSWERING YOUR PMS AND REVIEWS.**

**HOWEVER, I AM NOT QUITTING ANY OF MY STORIES! IN FACT, I AM WRITING THEM IN MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THEM! THANK YOU!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Kage no Kenshi**

**Zaqhirix Cheshire**

**Bd05**

**Mae Bleu**

**Carottal **

**GuiltyKingOumaShu **

**silver tears85**

**Fundindar**

**Only a Guest**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ploThief **

**Ninuhuju**

**furrballnerd**

**Moonsoul121**

**Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Clancy1018**

**MiniMonster98**


	10. BREAKING NEWS!

**I AM BACK ONLY FOR THIS RARE OPPORTUNITY OF SEIZING A HOTSPOT THAT ACTUALLY LET'S ME ACCESS FANFICTION!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER I JUST POSTED!**


	11. C8: Complete Reset of the last mistake

**07-Ghost God's Eyes**

* * *

><p>First and Foremost, I'm sorry <strong>Kage no Kenshi<strong>. I can't open the internet and I got a week full of exam and I will go on a camping trip soon. I miss talking to you. I'm so… quiet lately, more than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason why I decided to revoke the 'Hiatus' status quo and continue this story is thanks to <span>AshRulez<span>'s review for my new story 'Sword Art Online's Beater', that made me realize that people are actually still reading this story.**

AshRulez chapter 1 . Sep 13

Oh, man! This story is AWESOME! I can tell it's gonna be great just from this first chapter.

Anyway, is 07-ghost God's Eyes still on hiatus or are you gonna discontine it? Please answer because I really like the story and it's been bugging me for a long time now.

Oh, and I'm also indonesian

**I am sorry about the major time skip at the last chapter that confuses you, but I havewritten a Female Military Begleiter Teito and I can't bring myself to write a Male one all over, so I skipped it ****there.**

**But I hated that. And I hated that you are confused of that. So I deleted it and rewrote it like from Episode 2. Why? Cause I hate it that they make Teito act like a sheltered school boy when, HELLOOOO?! He was a trained ASSASSIN!**

**Summary : This is complete reconstruction of 07 Ghost, where I attempt to give more logic to the story and to redeem Teito Klein as both a Prince and an assassin, the latter being my personal preference that will keep the theme of Seven Ghost and the Eyes, with the core formula being its origin, Eve.**

* * *

>Labrador is female. I am not doing this for a Castor and Labrador pairing. I am doing this to make room for some priestess, because frankly, I am a bit tired to see that women in the Anime are either sexy and busty or flat chested being minor characters. Though I guess I'm just inspired by Shion in Naruto Movie.<p>Besides, I'm a Castor x Razette<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : <strong>**Complete Reset!**

**Teito**

"WAKE UP!"

It took every fiber of my being not to tense up and alert this stranger.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!"

Who are these people? I never heard of their voice. Two people. Are they armed? They're too close to me. This is not good.

"See? He's awake."

Damn it, I'm busted already.

I gathered the energy to open my eyes. I made sure to be ready. Opening them, I looked up at the voice to see some blond guy with navy blue eyes.

Too close!

"Yo, gaki, How do you-?!" I don't care who the fuck you are but you sure as hell deserve that kick to your crotch! I need to get outta here!

I quick scanned the place and saw a wide opportunity to escape from the window.

"Gngaak!" I choked when I felt the collar of my shirt was pulled. Thankfully, I didn't button it all the way so the hold on my neck loosened a little.

"I swear I've never seen someone with so much energy try to commit suicide before!" The same voice, it's the blond guy. Suicide? I never intended to- Oh.

I suppose I should be grateful to him. Just a little.

"You idiot!"

My gratitude to the second one for the abuse to the first one.

"Is it fun for you to tease such a small child?"

I take my gratitude back.

I turned my head. But I'm not an owl so I can't do a 180 degrees of my neck, so I only got the information that he has maroon red hair and glasses, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because this is a church."

"…A church?" What the fuck sort of answer is that?! Just because this is a church doesn't explain why he is helping a sklave!

"Exactly. This is the Barsburg Church, located in the Barsburg Empire's 7th District," he explained- something I already know- as he put me down and led me back into the room. I'm on top of a tower, I can't run away without revealing my abilities. I begrudgingly accepted the fact that I need information right now and the only way to get it is to put myself under their mercy.

Three people.

"Well, I guess you could say we're something like clergymen!" Bishops? Yeah right. I killed some corrupted priests and you sure as hell look like one. You're more of a criminal than someone who deserves to run this place.

"My name is Castor," introduced the glasses.

"I'm Labrador," a woman with short, messy and wavy light violet hair with violet eyes informed.

"And this scary looking guy is Frau," Doesn't look scary to me. In fact, I feel like I know him from somewhere… all three of them in fact. They're probably lying about their names. Who are they really?

"I carried you all the way here, so you better be grateful, ya damned brat!" The only ones deserving anything of mine are Master and Mikage! You mean nothing to me!

"Are you a member of the Empire's army?"

I flinched, "LIKE HELL I'M ONE OF THEM!" They betrayed me! They said they'd take care of me as long as I'm obedient to the military system! They didn't pick me up as a survivor. They destroyed my home! Whatever it is, but HE killed my parent!

I glared fiercely at them, daring them to up and say who they really are and bind me, though I didn't verbalize this, as my cheek and my right side still hurts from that bastard Ayanami's zaiphon attack. To think he could fire it on such a long distance and still hit the target, namely me.

"… We saw the brand on your back," Castor marked and I can't help but flinched again, "You are a sklave right?" That guess was like a one meter bull's eye right on someone's ass, of course I'm a sklave.

"What's your name?"

_What's your name, boy?_

_…_

_I am your Master now. I must know your name now that you will serve me. What is your name?_

_…_

_Do you want me to give you a name?_

_N-… Teito._

_Hmm… Teito.. Teito Klein, then._

"…"

I heard a slight shift, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

What?

I blinked in astonishment. If I don't want to? Why didn't you just make me? I.. what I want?

Castor smiled, as if knowing what I was thinking, "That's the kind of place this is," really? I looked at the only female in the room and she nodded. I'm still not sure.. Frau..?

He just put his chin up and flippantly said, "I woulda let you die back there if you were part of the Empire's army," he then turned around and walked away.

"You should try and get some rest. Oh, right. I suggest you stay here if you want to survive," he said, leaving the room with the others and closed the door. I just sat there stupidly staring at everything and anything.

They just closed the door as if this is my room. The bed, a really comfy one at that now that I feel it. Did they actually want me to use a good bed like this?

For the thousandth time in my life, I don't know what to do.

* * *

><p>That was the greatest sleep I had in years. Dreamless as always. Aside from some vivid familiar stings in my dream, the comfortable feeling almost made not wanting to escape.<p>

Eh? The door… it's not locked? I pushed it open and looked around. There are no guards standing. Just empty dark halls, "Did they really just gave me a choice? I can freely choose to stay here or run away?" I mumbled quietly. Mikage, what should I do now? I-

It sounded like chains. Too loud. Too big. They're breaking me. There's that laugh I often hear brightly in my dreamless sleep. I can't endure the bell. The screams. I fainted.

_"Kill all emotions and fight, Teito Klein!"_

_"100 push up before you can eat!"_

_"I'm Mikage!"_

_"Find this priest and kill him."_

_"I heard you left your bed. What were you doing last night?"_

_"No! Don't kill me! I still have- grakk-erk.."_

_"PLEASE! LEAVE MY CHILDREN! NOOO!"_

_"Kill all RAGGS!"_

_"FATHER!"_

_"What's your name, boy?"_

The memories… they were calling out to me. But they were fading. I don't recall the colors. They looked dead. I looked dead. A younger me downed in front of Master and him, Ayanami. The last thing I remembered was a man, my parent, telling me something.

_"I'm sure the day will come when you discover what your destiny is,"_

His image shimmered with the sound of chiming that broke as I heard girlish screams. Three people again. But not the ones before… nuns?

"You shouldn't move!"

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Please don't hurt yourself!"

"Don't push yourself too hard!"

Ineffective. "You're hurting me!" Ayanami's attack is still hurting my insides and these women cramping me aren't helping.

"I-I'm sorry,"

Huh? Y-You're sorry. You're sorry? You're asking my forgiveness?

"I'm Sister Athena," said the blue haired nun, "And they're Rosalie and Libelle," I'll assume the dark pink haired one is Rosalie.

Someone grabbed my elbow, it was the blue- Athena.

"Let's go."

I swear I SAW pink glitter of hearts lighting down upon us when these women lifted me up to the bed back into the room!

Uh.. what are they doing smiling at me? Hn?

"Here, please eat up. You need to regain your strength."

"We'll give you your medicine after you eat. We must heal your injuries," Rosalie then opened up the jar of what she claimed to be medicine. I'm quite sure that blackish purple smoke was poisonous.

Libelle then put down a neatly folded garments on the bed, "I'll leave a change of clean clothes for you right here."

I don't understand. "Why.. Why are you helping me?"

"Oh my! Didn't Castor-sama tell you already? This is just that kind of place," Athena answered, but it still didn't feel like one.

"Then what kind of place is this? Castor-sama? Is he your Master? Who is he? Who are they?"

Rosalie laughed lightly, "We are not his sklave if that's what you are thinking. He's one of the most reliable Bishop here and we respect him. The same goes to Labrador-sama and Frau-sama. They helped the head bishop, Jio-sama to run this place. We help people in need no matter who they are and in return they will have a part of our kindness and help share it to others."

Master and Kal enrolled me in the military, so to know the basic of every structure of building or organization in the Empire is a must for a military assassin like me. I know a church is a place where people pray to God and ask Him of stupid things that won't even be theirs once they die like safety or happy future. But to think they would sacrifice their precious time and energy to help people for.. for.. helping other people?

I don't believe it. "I can't believe it. There's no way you'd help people for no good reason," and that's the truth. Everyone is selfish no matter how sacrificial they are. These kind nuns are no different. They must want something from me for wasting their night time to sleep and giving me clothes and food of all the things they could have wasted. Even Mikage sometimes asks for my help with his homework or zaiphon training.

They didn't look uncertain or nervous of my statement. Instead Rosalie still kept that smile on her face, "It's not as if we are helping people for no reason whatsoever. We're helping because you're lost and in pain."

I frowned at the thought that the reason they're helping me is because I'm weak.

Rosalie clasped her hands and pressed her palms together and closed her eyes. What did _she_ say about that? It's a form of praying to God, if I'm not wrong,"You should be grateful to Fate for bringing you here," eh? Not to God but to Fate? Is fate even a being to be believed in? "God helped you survive-"

"There's no way God helped me," now they all lost their smiles. It's true though. I can't even keep track of my kills, let alone my sins, "The only reason I'm here is Mikage."

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I'm surprised the pain was completely gone. It felt like I was never even hurting in the first place.<p>

The door was still not locked. I don't if I should feel regret that the first thing I thought when I confirmed that fact was escaping quickly instead of thanking them for their surprisingly great hospitality.

I opened the door to find no guards or anyone. Still, just empty hall. Am I really not a hostage to them? To the church? If they know who I really am-

I froze. What am I thinking?! Am I really gonna believe them? Several of my targets done this helping thing and what happen next? They all stabbed me. I have to go away from here before they have any opportunity to confine me.

I ran down the stairs and out into the open. Each step I took made me more dreadful. Every day for as long as I can remember, after going to foreign places and done my business I go back to either Master's estate or his office in the military. The realization just hit me. I had no more places to go to.

If- If I go away from here… what am I gonna do? I don't cook. Kurena does that. I don't make money. Master never allowed me that. I can't win people over for help. _She_'s the one who can do that.

Soon I heard chattering of people. I watched them from afar. They were wearing old worn cloaks and they screamed poor. It's nothing out of the ordinary. I came across these pitiful people whenever I have day missions.

But these people weren't like them. They looked… happy. Of what, I have no idea, but there's no mistaking their smiles.

I think it's the strange warm sunlight getting to me. I hate the sunlight anyway. I claimed a vacant shady spot beneath a tree.

No, it's not the heat. I think the problem lies in this place. The whole church feels familiar and it's making me reflecting myself and I don't even know why I feel so. Or why a bunch of strangers are helping me and expected nothing. Or why these people are being happy when it's obvious they're victims of Barsburg's Royals' economy influence. Or why I'm having weird dreams. Or why do I meet someone from my past during my exam instead of years ago. Or why that someone, of all people, was the one who killed my supposed parent.

"I just don't understand!" I brooded loudly.

"Bishop!" A shout. Female. I turned around and saw a woman running upstairs to an entrance of a hall and knelt down. She's carrying a child. I can't see the child's face but his legs that were sticking out are too skinny.

The bishop she asked to save what assumed was her son turned around. Castor.

"But of course," he smiled. Then his expression turned serious once he laid his eyes on the boy. I don't know if he's extremely committed with his priest's duties or that he saw some sort of forbidden thing on the boy, "Hurry! Come this way!"

"Thank you very much!"

I huffed, losing my interest already. I'm not in the mood to hear gratitude suckers. I had enough of that with the officers in the military.

"Did you hear?" Yes I hear you idiot, "According to the rumor, this is the only church in the entire kingdom that can remove Verloren's Curse."

!

"Verloren? Wasn't that just some fairy tale?"

…Ver…

"No, Verloren's curse is real."

…lo…

"The Kor that Verloren, the Death God set lose before being sealed away over a millennium ago,"

Kor…

"-still take peoples' souls in exchange for granting three wishes."

…can grant wishes…

"I heard that a red mark appears on the chest of anyone who made a contract with a Kor, Verloren's servants. This church is the only one that can remove the mark because the Seven Ghosts protect it!"

I gulped. My heart is beating too fast. Verloren, why do I feel cramped? I don't like this. I can't move. Where am I? It's- too… dark…

_Mom._

"Hey! Kid! Bishop, please help him! He just collapsed!"

The last thing I saw was a slightly crooked mouth and blond hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouka<strong>

"Wake up, Ouka-sama,"

"Later."

"WAKE UP, OUKA-SAMA!"

"LATER!"

"Teito's gone."

"!" I gracefully fell off my blood red King sized bed. Sitting up with my hair unsurprisingly tame and neat, I fortunately had the decency not to choke my bossy best friend.

"Kururu! What do you mean Teito-kun's gone?!" Did he die? Did he got sent on a suicide mission? Did someone killed him? Did he kill himself? Did he-

"Last night, I saw him escape- on a Hawkzile. There was this silver haired man shooting his zaiphon at the boy but I guess he missed or something. I was too sleepy to see it clearly."

"Mou, my best friend's ran away without me and you say you didn't care because you were sleepy?" I threw Kururu on the other side of the bed while I claimed this side with my head, weeping.

"He was 10 feet in the air already. There was no point in waking you up when you're still in your nightgown. And since when did you two planned on escaping together?!"

"Since now!" I cried. Teito-kun's too hard in his job. The thought of escaping never even came into his mind. So why now?! "What time is it?"

"4 AM."

"I'm leaving."

"Alright. But the ceremo- Oh, you're talking of going to where that boy is!" Kururu managed to keep her voice low enough. No need to spread her accusation around.

"Well what else am I going to do? Listen to the courts to death?"

"Ouka-sama, you are thinking irrationally!"

"So I'm crazy to you then."

"In some cases, yes."

"Mou.. you used to try to never tease me! What happened?"

"That boy's bluntness is contagious."

"Ah, well if it's Teito-kun then it is fine."

"You are being too biased. Some people are suspecting you're considering him."

"But I did consider him. And I already chose him."

"Yes, but people cannot know about that! Imagine the scandal, Princess!"

"I don't care! I miss Teito-kun already! I will go away from here too!"

"You don't even know where he is now!"

"I'll ask some of the officers in charge and prepare some food and clothes to bring for my trip."

"You're still in your nightgown!"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS A RARE OPPORTUNITY SO I JUST POSTED THIS FOR YOU ALL SO I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! I LOVE YOU READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STILL VIEWING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORING MY STORIES! THE TROUBLESHOOT PROBLEM ONLY STATED THAT FANFICTION IS VULNERABLE WHICH IS WHY I CANNOT ACCESS THE WEBSITE ENTIRELY. CURSE YOU INTERNET PRECAUTION! <strong>


	12. New Chp at March's End (91 Possibility)

**PM: AshRulez**

Why haven't you update 07-Ghost God's Eyes yet? Are you giving up on it?

If it's because you only got a few review since last update then you should know that 07-Ghost isn't exactly one of the most popular anime/manga, y'know. And a lot of readers actually like the fanfic, but rarely give a review (no matter how much you asked them), I'm an example. In fact getting a total of over 50 reviews on 07-Ghost, a not so popular anime/manga, is very great, y'know!

And let's not forget a lot of 07-Ghost fanfic are gay fics! And only few TeitoxOuka fics and the TeitoxOuka fics are oneshots. So a lot of TeitoxOuka fans are denpeding on this fic.

Or maybe you have other reasons why you haven't update it. But either way, tell me the reason. Please don't give up on this fic.

**PM: Td03**

...My priorities:

1. Anomaly Without Charge (Cause I'm still high on loving Harry Potter)  
>2. 07-Ghost (Cause it's my best story and holds sentimental value as my very first fiction)<br>3. Pan/Emma fics (Cause every single reviewer gives off the feeling of depression and hope with this story :D)

Thanks, man. Your PM really helped to lift some weight. I'm just jealous of the many fics having over 239.000 reviews and yeaaaaaa

* * *

><p>Expect an update (a real chapter and not a notice) by the end of the month. I'm pretty focused on my HPDP crossover. I'll do my best to finish it real fast, then I'd read some 07-G fics and write a new chapter quickly (this is usually how I write my stories. a) Read some good ones b) Throw a hissy fit being all jealous of how authors have such cool stories c) Write whatever the hell I want real fast, check grammars, post d) Ta da~!)


End file.
